What's Happened to Us?
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: Dipper and Wendy are married but life isn't all it's cracked up to be and when Dipper saves the life of an old enemy, things start to change... (Rated T, just in case) Starts out DipperxWendy...becomes...DipperxSomeone else, also some RobbiexMabel :D
1. Five Years

Dipper's POV:

I stand in the isle, facing hundreds of my friends and family. My nerves have long since gone. I find the face of my sister and we exchange smiles. This whole process has been long and hard and I'm grateful for her support. There's a twinkle in her eye as she turns away. My eyes find what she is looking at. Her husband, Robbie, sits in the front row beaming up at her. I never cared much for him, but the way he looks at my sister reminds me that he adores her.

I take a deep breath. I have someone who looks at me that way too and after today she and I will spend the rest of our lives together. I put on a smile as the familiar march fills up the building. The crowd stands and the most beautiful woman to walk the face of the earth walks slowly toward me. My heart soars as I watch my bride-to-be come to stand beside me.

The ceremony flies by and before I know it, I am in our bedroom. We share wine and a bed. I couldn't be happier. Today I am now the proud husband of Wendy Pines.

Five years later…

Dipper Pines moaned and leaned against his front door. He had just spent an exhausting day at work and wanted nothing more than to relax. He forced himself away from the door and shuffled painfully to his bedroom. He opened the door and plopped down on the bed. Something in Dipper's head told him that something was wrong but he ignored it.

A few hours later, Dipper's stomach woke him up. It growled and rumbled loudly. _Ughn…So hungry. What time is it? _Dipper looked up. The clock read 9:35.

"Uhh…Wendy?" He called out.

No response. Dipper's head shot up. All his tiredness forgotten as he realized his wife was missing. _Where is she this time? _

Wendy Pines had taken to disappearing during the day and reappearing in the middle of the night. It was starting to piss Dipper off. Once or twice sure, he could understand that. Counting tonight however, Wendy had not been home when he got there for four days that week.

He got up and made his way to their kitchen. He and Wendy had opted to stay in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Wendy's hometown was potentially the deadliest place in the U.S. with the strangest creatures and people. He had given up life of normalcy for her. He had given up everything he knew for her. At the time it was a no-brainer. _But now..? _

Dipper shook himself. His wife should be allowed a social life after all. She had plenty of friends and a job too. She worked as a teen psychologist and often liked to grab a drink with her best friend Tambry at the only bar in Gravity Falls.

_Don't I deserve to spend some time with my wife? _Dipper thought angrily. He worked hard too. He was a surgeon, the best in town. He had late shifts and as one of the five surgeons in Gravity Falls he was often on-call as well.

A few years ago, he and Wendy would meet up at the bar to relax and talk about their day. These days, she was gone when he came home and rarely extended an invitation for him to join her. She'd stumble in, drunk and giggly. He'd put her to bed and try to catch some sleep before the inevitable call back to work.

Dipper poured himself a cup of water and made his way to the fridge. He opened the door and stared at the emptiness. _Damn! She forgot to go grocery shopping again! _Wendy had promised him that she would go. Dipper tried to think, _wasn't that this morning? _His brain was too tired to really think. He dug deep and realized that she _had_ promised that morning. She had told him she didn't have to work so she would have time to go. _If she wasn't working, where is she? _Dipper gritted his teeth, he had an idea but he really hoped he was wrong. Dipper snatched his coat, threw it on and headed back out to town.

The sign hanging above Skull Fracture, the town bar, glowed brilliantly in the night. The giant bouncer glared down at Dipper as the latter approached. Then with a sorrowful shake of the head, he stepped out of the way.

"She's uh, in the back." The bouncer mumbled apologetically.

"Of course she is." Dipper grumbled, "Thanks."

The man nodded, a glum look plastered on his face. Dipper walked inside and looked around. The usual crowd of large-muscled bikers sat around the bar. They talked to each other about motorcycles and random everyday things. Dipper noticed the way they gave him sympathetic glances. He scowled, this was becoming embarrassing. His wife was slowly turning into the new town drunk and everyone knew it.

He glanced over to the back of the bar and saw several familiar faces. His wife Wendy was sitting cross-legged on the table. She laughed and rambled about something he couldn't hear. Tambry looked embarrassed and flustered. She and Manly Dan, Dipper's father-in-law, were trying their hardest to get her down. Wendy stubbornly stood up and yelled.

"No! I'm naw getting' dow!"

Dipper's heart plummeted. She must have been seriously wasted to be speaking in slurs.

Manly Dan spoke next, "Please baby, get down. You need to get home."

"Yeah," Tambry added, "It's ten o'clock, you need to sleep this off."

"I don't wanna sleep!" Wendy cried out like a child. "I wanna stay up an…dr-drink so' more."

"Well I'm afraid I can't allow that Wendy! You're coming home, now!" Dipper snarled, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Manly Dan and Tambry jumped at the sound of Dipper's voice but Wendy seemed delighted to see him.

"Dipper! My Dippy is here!" She giggled, "I love my Dippy-doo!"

Dipper gritted his teeth, "I love you too, sweetie. Let's go home."

Wendy hopped off the table ecstatically towards Dipper, who managed to catch her. He sighed and after saying his goodbyes, carried his very drunk wife home.


	2. Two Months

Wendy moaned and held her aching head. The world seemed to hate her this morning. Any light that streamed in added to the pain and there were noises below her. Wendy sat up as slowly as possible and surveyed her surroundings. _I'm home…but how and when did I get here? _

The smell of pancakes hit her nose and she sighed. _Dipper! Ugh, what am I doing?! I'm going to ruin my marriage and my life will be over! _

Wendy struggled to stand. Eventually she managed to make it to the stairs. She stumbled down and found her husband in the kitchen. Dipper stood over a small stove, a small frown adorned his tired face. Wendy found it amazing how her young husband looked older than her these days. _It's all my fault! _

Wendy gulped and found what little courage she had. She strode into the kitchen with an unsure look on her face. Dipper acted as if he had not seen her and continued baking. Wendy noticed he had clenched his jaw and knew he had seen her.

"…Dipper..?"

Dipper placed the spatula down gently and turned to face Wendy. "You know when we got married, I said those vows…" He looked up at her, a serious expression on his face. "I meant it Wendy. Through sickness and health, for better or worse but seriously…I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"Dipper I know…and I'm so sorry!"

"Why?"

"W-what?"

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something..?"

"No! I…it's all me, Dipper! I'm…sick ok? And I-I lost my..j-job!" Wendy broke down in tears. She flopped down onto the ground and soon felt arms wrap around her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm a-a cow-ard! I d-didn't w-want you to b-b-be mad at me!" Wendy sobbed.

Dipper sighed and stroke his wife's hair gently.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you are and I deserve it!"

"No. No you don't. A lot of people turn to alcohol when they lose their jobs, but honey…you've gotta get some help."

"I know…"

"I'm taking the day off to help ok?"

"O-ok"

Three days later…

Dipper stood beside the bus stop, putting his wife's bags inside the Greyhound bus. He turned to look at Wendy who stood nearby, looking slightly nervous.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry honey. It'll be fine and I'll see you in two months."

Wendy nodded, "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too."

"I love you, Dipper."

"I love you too, Wendy."

Dipper kissed the top of Wendy's forehead and let go of her waist. Wendy looked over her shoulder and headed toward the giant grey beast. Dipper watched his wife leave with a sorrowful look.

Wendy sat near the back and placed her tiny palm against the window. She stared out at her husband as tears streaked down her face. _Next time we meet, Dipper I'll be sober I promise! _

Dipper waved as the bus disappeared with his wife in it. The car ride was depressingly lonely and quiet. As he opened the door to his empty cabin, Dipper realized he had never felt so alone.


	3. Three Weeks

The sound of high-pitched giggling sounded off from somewhere outside. Dipper mumbled in his sleep as crying followed. "Damn kids." It had only been three weeks and Dipper was ready to murder someone.

"Oooh! Uncle Dippy, you said a bad word!" a little voice crowed right next to his ear.

Dipper jumped, "what the-?"

A small girl, no older than six, stared at him with a large smile on her face. She seemed amused at the confused look on the man's face. "I'm gonna tell Mommy!" she squealed with delight and raced out of Dipper's room.

"No! Don't tell Mommy..!" Dipper cried but he was too late. He groaned as his niece made her way back to his room, dragging a furious-looking Mabel behind her.

"What is this I hear? You said a bad word in front of Sage? You know how impressionable kids are Dipper!"

"Yeah, I'm 'pres-sonable!" Sage added, squeezing her teddy-bear and swinging her arms for effect.

Dipper moaned, "I know! I'm sorry! I didn't even know she was there! Plus, I'm super tired!" he pressed his face into his pillow to emphasize his point.

Mabel sighed, murmured something to her eldest child who nodded and ran off, and made her way to Dipper's bed. She sat down beside her twin and sighed. "Look Dipper I get that you still miss Wendy and being in your house all alone isn't exactly inviting but…you've never had a chance to be by yourself. Maybe you shouldn't waste this opportunity."

"Mabel if you want me to leave just say so."

Mabel pressed a palm upon her brother's back. "No Dipper it's not that. I love having you it's just…you don't seem all that comfortable here and I really do think some time alone would do you good."

"I guess I'm not used to having kids around." Dipper agreed. Honestly he was surprised his brother-in-law Robbie hadn't bailed. He had never seemed like the kind who wanted or even liked kids. _Then again, I always figured I would have kids by now…weird how things change. _

Mabel offered Dipper an encouraging smile. "You're always welcome here bro-seph." With that said Mabel got up and shuffled into the kitchen to appease her three hungry children.

Dipper sighed _maybe today after work I'll go back home… _

Gravity Falls Memorial Hospital- 12:15PM:

Dipper sat in the cafeteria a tray of unappealing hospital food lay in front of him. As a surgeon, he was used to the mediocre offerings the hospital's kitchen-staff had to offer. This day's selection: yellow apples and chicken salad with iced tea. Dipper sighed. Today had been a boring, slow day but he dared never say that out loud. Number one rule in a hospital never, **ever**, point out a slow day…it always ended in disaster. Luckily for him, nobody else seemed keen to point out this fact either.

As Dipper took a large bite out of his apple, someone sat down next to him and plopped their tray on the table. It was Kevin, the lone intern. Most kids who wished to pursue a medical career went away for training. Dipper himself had had to go out to Portland (close enough for Wendy to travel without getting home-sick). Kevin had been stubborn. He insisted on staying and Dipper was assigned the task of being his mentor. Kevin was a nice-enough kid. He shared Dipper's belief in the super-natural though he had grown up in Gravity Falls so that was not too surprising.

Dipper swallowed his bite of apple. "Hey Kevin" he said.

"Hello Dr. Pines! Nice day isn't it?" Kevin beamed.

Dipper grunted.

"Ah come on Dr. Pines! The sun is shining. The birds are chirping and what a nice, quiet day it's been!"

Dipper's eyes nearly burst out of his head, "You did not just say…please tell me you did not just say that!"

"Say what?"

Dipper shook his head and moaned _all I wanted was a nice day! Is that too much to ask?! _

Out loud he said, "Kevin, if there's anything I've learned while working it's that one never says that."

"Why? All I said was it's a quiet day."

"Were you not paying attention? …Crap…"

Kevin was about to ask what Dipper meant when load sirens and frantic voices filled the air. An ambulance pulled up to the side of the building and paramedics danced about pulling a bloody mess from the back seat. Dipper got up, tossed his food in the nearest bin and nodded toward the scene. "That's why we never say that."


	4. Two Days

Dipper raced toward the ambulance with Kevin right behind him. The paramedics were frantic. All of them kept mentioning some sort of animal. Dipper reached the patient and noticed some things. One, the patient was a young woman with long light brown hair and blonde highlights. Two, her face was a bloody mess with what appeared to be long claw marks across the left side and three, her left eye and arm were missing.

"Get her to an OR, STAT!" Dipper ordered. The paramedics nodded and Dipper turned to Kevin. "Prep the OR for our arrival and scrub in." Kevin nodded, excitement and terror in his eyes as he sped away.

Dipper raced along the paramedics and began asking questions. "Does anyone here know who she is?" Everyone looked around but it seemed that no one was sure. "Do we know what did this?" The paramedics gave him random animals but Dipper wasn't sure. Something about the claw marks indicated an attack of the supernatural kind, but he didn't voice his opinion out loud. Most likely he would be locked away in a nut house so he simply nodded. "Do we have her eye or arm?" The paramedics shook their heads sadly and Dipper sighed.

The woman on the stretcher moaned and Dipper looked to her with surprise. "Miss, are you awake can you hear me?"

"Hnnnn…." She responded.

Dipper sighed. _Oh well. At least she's alive! _

The surgery took four hours but Dipper felt confident that his patient would make a full recovery. He stood outside of her recovery room and looked in on her. _Who is she? _It was a question that surprisingly bugged him. Gravity Falls wasn't a big place and he had lived there for years. Normally, he knew every one of his patients.

The thought struck him that maybe this woman had recently moved to town. _Welcome to Gravity Falls. _Dipper thought grimly. He shook his head and sighed when a younger voice spoke to him.

"That was crazy huh?"

"Yep. Let this be a lesson to you Kevin."

Kevin nodded. "I'll never say those words again…do you think she'll be ok?"

"She'll be fine though I'm sure she'll need some therapy after this."

"Yeah…"

Dipper looked at Kevin. His normally cheerful apprentice was replaced with a sorrowful older man. Dipper placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Go home Doc, I'll watch her for the night."

Kevin looked surprised. "But that's normally my job!"

"Yeah well you did well and you're tired. I'm sure you'd rather go home."

"What about you?"

"I'm not too tired yet."

Kevin nodded. Though it was a viable answer he knew his boss didn't want to go to an empty home. He smiled. "Later, Dr. Pines!"

"Good night, Kevin."

Dipper walked into his patient's room and looked at the young woman on the bed. Bandages covered the majority of the left side of her face and neck. Her arm was wrapped up as well but her ride side looked peaceful. If it weren't for the fact that he had just operated on her, Dipper would've believed she was a healthy, happy, normal person. He sighed. "Well Ms. Doe, it looks like the next few days will prove to us how tough you really are."

Dipper opened his eyes hours later surprised to find himself still seated beside his latest patient. He looked at the clock. 6AM, he had slept for a full six hours. He yawned and looked at the patient's vitals. "Still stable." He muttered to himself. "I really hope that means you're gonna make it."

Dipper got up and stretched. He made his way slowly to the cafeteria to grab a breakfast burrito and some coffee. On the way over he had to pass through the lobby and was shocked to find his sister yelling at some nurse.

"Listen lady! My brother didn't come home last night and I demand to know where he is!"

The nurse looked flustered. "I-I'm sorry Ma'am, I-I d-don't know where Dr. Pines is!"

Dipper sighed, "I'm right here Mabel! No need to pester the poor nurses!"

"**Dipper!**" Mabel screamed, launching herself at her twin brother. Dipper moaned in pain as Mabel squeezed him in a gut-wrenching hug. Then Mabel let go and smacked his head. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you! I called your house and you didn't answer-what the Heck?!"

"Mabel, relax! I'm sorry ok. There was this last minute patient who needed my help and I refused to leave her. She got attacked by…something."

"Oh my gosh! Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she should be fine. She lost an eye and an arm though, it's gonna be tough."

"Poor thing!" Mabel gasped. "You still should've called me!"

"I know, I know."

"Well as long as you're ok…what're you doing now?"

"Well I was gonna grab a breakfast burrito in the cafeteria…"

"Dipper! You can't eat hospital junk! Come on, I'll make you a real breakfast!" Mabel grabbed Dipper's wrist and with little effort started to pull him away.

"Mabel…my patient..?"

"You said she'll be fine. Besides, you need to take better care of yourself!"

"Wait you said I should spend some time by myself, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I can't make you breakfast!"

Dipper sighed, "Look Mabel I appreciate it but…I'd really like to stay here in case my patient wakes up."

Mabel turned to face her brother. She crossed her arms and then sighed, "Can I at least take you to Lazy Susan's Diner?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to talk to you."

"About what? Is Robbie being a jerk? I swear I'll kill him!"

"No Dipper! It's not that, it's…"

"What?"

"Dipper…I'm pregnant."

"Again?"

Mabel gritted her teeth. "Yes, again. I love my kids and I'm excited about this one but…"

"But..?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that…that Robbie will…get sick of this, of me."

"Mabel…" Dipper sighed, "I hate to say this but…Robbie adores you and those kids. I don't think he'd ever leave you."

"Dipper look at me! I'm not as young or as pretty as I used to be. Every time I have a baby, I gain some weight I can't get rid of. I run after toddlers all day and look like a train wreck survivor at night. I can't deny that he loves me, I know he does. I just…I feel like eventually…it'll become too much for him. I'm afraid that someday he'll stop looking at me the way he does!" Mabel's eyes were red and puffy from newly formed tears. It ripped Dipper's heart in two to see her like that.

He let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Listen to me, that man loves you and he always will. If you're really scared, you should talk to him about it."

Mabel nodded and sighed. "Th-thanks Dipper! Now can we p-please get some breakfast? I'm hungry and Robbie said he'd watch the kids for a few hours."

Dipper smiled. "Sure thing sis and hey, this one's on me!"


	5. One Hour

The next day:

Dipper sighed happily. He took a sip from his coffee and placed it gently down beside him. Things were looking great. His patient was still stable and in a month, he'd be able to see his wife again. _I hope she's doing alright. _

Dipper was still adjusting to life alone. As a result, he had opted to spend most of his nights at the hospital. Last night was no exception. He had fallen asleep around midnight and was now enjoying a bagel at 8AM in the cafeteria.

Kevin arrived half an hour later and sat down happily next to his mentor. "Morning, Dr. Pines!"

Dipper smiled at the intern. In some ways Kevin reminded him of his old pal Soos. Both were enthusiastic about their jobs and a bit goofy but dependable. In appearance, they couldn't be more different. Kevin was long-legged and lanky while Soos was wide with stubby legs. Kevin's scruffy dark hair was held back by his red bandana.

Kevin smiled widely. "I checked the schedule board. Looks like you have a surgery on a kid that was in that bizarre forest fire." He looked around worriedly before turning back to Dipper. "Do you think it was a magical creature?" He whispered enthusiastically.

Dipper looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded, "it's possible."

Kevin grinned even wider. "You think I could help you out?"

Dipper shook his head. "Sorry, Lone Intern, I'd like you to watch our Jane Doe today."

Kevin's jaw dropped, "that-that's a nurse's job!"

Dipper glared at Kevin sternly, "no job is too small, Doctor. Besides, you never know when those nurses are gonna form a new strike. It's best to prepare yourself now should it ever happen."

Kevin pouted and spat out "fine!" He quickly finished his breakfast and marched away angrily.

Dipper sighed. He liked Kevin and hated to disappoint him. _But he's got to learn his lesson. _

One Hour Later…

Jane Doe's POV:

Darkness is all I see. There's a warm sensation coursing through my body. I shift, feeling a soft fabric slide with me.

I try to turn over and feel a sudden sharp pain in my arm. The pain jolts through my body making me shriek and open my eyes. My left eye is hit with the stinging rays of the sun. My right eye is covered with something dark. I feel something holding my right arm tightly and reach for my eye with my left arm. Thankfully, it's not bound up too. I feel the fabric over my eye. It feels like some sort of rough scratchy fabric.

Suddenly I hear voices. A man appears by my side. He's tall and lanky with dark hair. I nearly panic when I notice he is wearing scrubs. He speaks softly. At first, I can't make out what he's saying and then it comes through to me.

"Miss, can you hear me?" His dark eyes shifted from me to a nurse standing nearby. "Get me Doctor Pines!"

I found my voice. "A-aren't you my doctor?"

The man smiled at me and shook his head. "I'm his intern. My name's Kevin, what's yours?"

I frowned at that. I tried to reach into my memories. I got some but they were fuzzy. Many featured lights and blurry figures. A few of the figures popped up a few times. Particularly, two short brunettes but other than their hair color…nothing. I feel a sense of guilt whenever they come to view. _Whoever they are, I wasn't very nice to them._ But as hard as I try, I simply can't remember my name.

"I-I don't know" I whimpered sadly. Then something the man said earlier caught my attention. "Did you say 'Pines'?"

Kevin looks down at me with a startled expression. "Yeah, Dr. Pines…do you know anyone by that name?"

"N-no…I mean, I don't think so…" But the name does sound familiar. _Pines…Pines, where do I know that name from? _

"Well your doctor's name is Doctor Pines. He's the guy who fixed you up." Kevin says with a smile.

"Fixed me…up?" I ask.

"Yeah" Kevin looks sad. "You were attacked by some kind of…animal. Do you remember?"

I turn my head so my non-bandaged eye can gaze my arm. It's wrapped in a cast and I can see a stub where my hand should be. "My-my hand!" I shake.

**Suddenly, I'm in a dark forest surrounded by oak and pines. I come across a familiar town. I realize I know where everything is and I recognize a few faces. I feel a fresh wave of guilt and slink back into the forest. A deep growl sounds behind me. I turn and see a pair of gleaming eyes. The rest of the memory flashes by in a blur. I see dark fur, fierce golden eyes and claws. The claws come down fast on me and before I can run… **

I let out another scream as the pain from the memory seeps into my broken body. I shake uncontrollably. I barely register the feeling of arms wrapped around me. A blurred yet familiar voice cries out. "What's going on here?" and I black out, but not before I get a glimpse of light hazel eyes and brown hair. _Dipper..?_


End file.
